The Storm
by Flyinglion
Summary: Brookpaw is a RiverClan apprentice, just about to start her warrior journey. Contains OCs - it takes place months before 'Into the Wild'.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Warriors series

**Author's note: **Hey! I've always really liked RiverClan and wanted to write a story that takes place there, and I finally have! I'd love to hear your thoughts on it too, so feel free to leave comments. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Allegiances**

_RiverClan_

Leader:

Oakstar – dark brown tom with half his tail missing

Deputy:

Sunfur – bright orange she-cat with black paws and unusual black flecks on her flank

Apprentice:

Nightpaw – brown tom

Medicine cat:

Rockfur – long-haired gray tom

Warriors:

Iceclaw – completely white, stocky tom

Silverfoot – small she-cat with a sleek, silver coat

Apprentice:

Brookpaw – short-haired she-cat with a pale, tan coat and black paws

Pebbleclaw– white tom with gray flecks

Apprentice:

Littlepaw – small, white tom with black ear tips

Berryfoot – jet black she-cat with brown paws

Heavystone – stocky, dark brown and partially black tom

Apprentice:

Leafpaw – black she-cat with brown flecks on on her flank

Feathernose – tan she-cat with a black face and flank

Queens:

Mosstail – tortoiseshell she-cat

Kits:

Skykit – light gray tom

Flamekit – dark orange tom

Elders:

Mousepelt – small, light brown she-cat with quite a temper

Blacktail – white tom with a thick tail that has a black tip

_ThunderClan_

Leader:

Rainstar – dark gray tom

Deputy:

Stormpelt – tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine cat:

Darkpool – dark brown and partially black she-cat

Apprentice:

Hawkpaw – light brown she-cat with a dark brown flank, face, paws, and tail tip

Warriors:

Graytail – light gray tom with black ears

Apprentice:

Smokepaw – dark gray tom with a white flank and belly

Leaffoot – tortoiseshell she-cat

Blackstripe – black tom with a long, white stripe lining his spine and tail

Apprentice:

Smallpaw – small, tan she-cat with white ears

Cloudpelt – completely white tom

Jayfoot – brown she-cat with a black face

Apprentice:

Crowpaw – long-haired tom with tan and white stripes

Skynose – stocky, dark brown tom with black splotches

Queens:

Talltree – light brown she-cat

Elders:

Graywing – white she-cat with gray splotches

_ShadowClan_

Leader:

Stonestar – dark gray she-cat

Deputy:

Moonfoot – black tom with a white face and white paws

Warriors:

Raventail – dark brown she-cat with a black tail

Apprentice:

Rockpaw – tan and brown striped tom

Darknose – tan tom with a black flank

Apprentice:

Stormpaw – gray and black long-haired she-cat

Toadfoot – black tom with gray splotches

Fernclaw – white she-cat with black paws

Queens:

Nightpool – jet black she-cat with large, blue eyes

_WindClan_

Leader:

Leafstar – brown she-cat

Deputy:

Darkfoot – black tom

Medicine cat:

Oaknose – brown and black tom

Warriors:

Skyfoot - long-haired gray tom

Suntail – bright orange she-cat

Sandface – brown tom with a tan face

Apprentice:

Whitepaw – completely white she-cat

Queens:

Owlface – brown she-cat

Kits:

Yellowkit – small yellow she-cat

Darkkit – black tom

Elders:

Moontail – dark gray tom

Willownose – tan she-cat


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 1!

* * *

I plunged deep into the turbulent river. I tried to swim forwards, but hard as I fought, the merciless current pushed me farther and farther backwards. I was terrified – I couldn't breath and I could hardly see through the cold, treacherous water. As I bobbed my head up for a quick breath of air, the strong rapids stung my eyes, and soon pushed me back down into the dark depths of the river. I could hear my mentor's voice from above, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. I tried to paddle my way forwards, but I failed. My muscles started aching, and I felt like I couldn't hold my breath much longer. It seemed to make no difference when I pushed as hard as possible with my legs.

"Don't give up!" yowled my mentor, Silverfoot, passionately from the shore. "You can do it, Brookpaw!" Although her encouraging words eased my languish slightly, I still couldn't do it.

"Remember: long, powerful strokes," she reminded me. I tried my absolute hardest, but instead of the strokes pushing me forwards, they only tormented my fatigued muscles. I bobbed my head up once more.

"I can't do it," I said, panting heavily, as I grasped the shore with my claws so that the current wouldn't push me farther down the river.

"That's exactly the problem," began Silverfoot, the rain pattering down on her. "You don't think you can do this, but you can. You're a RiverClan cat, Brookpaw. This is what you're made to do. Now go back in and try again."

"I..." I began, gasping as I tried to fill my aching lungs with as much air possible, but she cut me off.

"Brookpaw, go!"

I plunged into the water once more, determined to get it; I couldn't make it in RiverClan if I didn't. I kept repeating in my mind 'long, powerful strokes. Long, powerful strokes.' I tried again. I failed. _I can do this!_ I thought to myself. _I can! _I mustered up all my strength and paddled as hard and long as I possibly could. I stopped moving backwards.

"Keep going, you're getting it!" yowled Silverfoot. I did the same thing, over and over and over again, and eventually, to my relief, started moving slowly forwards.

"Yes! That's it!" Silverfoot exclaimed proudly. Although it did feel incredible to finally be able to swim against the current, I was too exhausted to fully soak in my triumph. I made my way to the shore where Silverfoot was waiting, clutched on, and hauled myself up.

"You did it! That was amazing," said Silverfoot, stroking my cold, drenched back with her tail.

"Thanks," I said, trying to shake my fur off, but finding that I was too sore.

"Now let's get back to camp. You need to rest – you've had a long day," she said.

With a final glance at the current I had just conquered, we headed off along the bank back to RiverClan camp.

***

Rain was pounding down on the apprentices' den, and my bedding was soaked through. Winds were high, and the sky was darkened by large, gray clouds. Although it was past dawn, the camp still looked as though the sun had yet to rise. I closed my eyes and tried to rest more – I hadn't slept well with the powerful, bitter, unrelenting winds cutting through me. For the past moon, the air had a chill to it that only leaf-bare generally brought, yet it was mid new-leaf. After attempting to fall back asleep, I realized I was fighting a losing battle. I opened my eyes and made my way out of my nest, through the apprentices' den, and into the camp. A streak of lightning lit the entire sky, and seconds later, the ground was vibrating from loud, rumbling thunder. Flamekit and Skykit dashed back into the nursery at the sound of the boom. I contemplated going back into the apprentices' den, when suddenly...

"Hello, Brookpaw," Silverfoot's voice came from behind me. I flinched in surprise and turned to face her.

"Hi. You scared me," I meowed.

"Sorry, I was working on my stalking skills. How do you feel this morning? I remember the day after I learned to swim against the current – my muscles were very sore."

"Not too bad. It's a dreadful day though," I said, looking up at the dark, gray storm clouds.

She bobbed her head in agreement. "We have a lot of training to do, let's get to it," she meowed.

"But it's pouring rain!" I said, in disbelief that we could actually train in these weather conditions.

"I've never heard of a cat drowning in rain," Silverfoot said with mock-contempt, flicking my ear with her tail.

"Well, there's always a first time," I mewed under my breath as we headed towards the exit of the camp.

"That was better, but make sure you keep your tail still," said Silverfoot, slapping down on my tail with hers. I stiffened it and continued creeping forwards towards my imaginary prey – in this case, a small leaf. Silverfoot continued, "Good, now you're just close enough to pounce." I leaned back on my hind legs and leaped forwards towards my ridiculously unappetizing prey, paws outstretched. I landed lightly, but didn't not quite far enough.

"It wasn't a bad leap, it was just a little short," she noted. "Keeping working at it. You'll get it soon enough. Don't get discouraged, you only became an apprentice a quarter-moon ago."

"It _is_ slightly hard to push off of the ground when rain is pounding down on you and your paws slip on the soaking ground," I griped.

"Oh, stop your whining, it's not that bad," said Silverfoot, sounding thoroughly unperturbed by the monsoon I was certain would kill us both.

"It's not that bad? It's horrible!" I bickered. "It's pouring rain, the winds are nearly blowing me off my paws, and it's bitter cold!"

She sighed dramatically and looked up into the sky. "Looks like a beautiful new-leaf day to me. Get back to work," she commanded, the tip of her tail flicking frustratedly. I groaned, and after shooting her a venomous glare, continued training.

The sky was dark as I headed to the fresh-kill pile late that evening, and the rain had yet to stop. I took a small, fresh fish from the top of the mound and walked towards the back of the apprentices' den. I liked it behind there. It was separated from the water by a thick wall of reeds, which served to prevent the private area from getting too wet as well. Since the only entrance was a small, barely-visible opening between the apprentices' den and the reeds, not a lot of cats even knew about the small cove, so it was usually quiet and deserted, completely different than the hectic clearing.

Lying down on the sandy floor, I made myself comfortable and quickly devoured my meal. After a moment's rest, I groomed myself, then made my way out of the cove and into the apprentices' den. I stepped over my brother, Littlepaw, around Leafpaw and Nightpaw, and finally settled into my nest for a good night's sleep.

As I woke the next morning, I noticed – mostly by the fact it was much quieter than yesterday – that the rain had stopped. I stood, happy that today would be dryer and most likely warmer than yesterday, stretched my aching muscles, and padded out to the busy clearing. Although clouds still filled the sky, the sun was mostly visible, and the camp was fairly bright once again. The clearing was busy with cats. My parents, Iceclaw and Feathernose, were sharing tongues outside the warriors' den, Flamekit and Skykit were attempting to copy the fighting moves that Littlepaw and Leafpaw were practicing on each other, and Oakstar was sitting outside his den with Sunfur observing the camp. Oakstar murmured something to his deputy, and after nodding, she began padding away... towards me. I shuffled my paws anxiously. _Why's she coming over here? _I thought. I nodded a greeting at Sunfur, who returned it quickly before saying, "Good morning, Brookpaw."

"G-good morning," I stuttered, nervous; could I be in trouble?

"Oakstar and I were talking to Silverfoot, and we think it's about time you go on your first hunting patrol," she said. My eyes lit up and a happy quiver ran down my tail. She smiled. "I had a feeling you would be pleased with that."

"Definitely! When can we leave? And where are we going to go?" I questioned her.

"Settle down, It won't be until sunhigh, so you have quite a bit of time," Sunfur said. I looked down sadly. "You'll set out with Silverfoot, Nightpaw, Darkclaw and me," she meowed. "Don't worry, it won't be too long. Besides, I have a job for you to help pass the time."

"What?" I asked, my excitement returning.

"Cleaning the elder's den."

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought :)


	3. Chapter 2

I cringed in frustration as I felt only the sandy floor of the river against my paws rather than the plump fish that had been there a moment ago. I swam to the surface.

"You were closer that time," said Silverfoot encouragingly. Disappointed in myself, I hauled my drenched and exhausted body onto the bank. "Let's head back to camp. We've been out for a while. Besides, you can't expect to catch a fish your first time hunting," she continued. I sighed. "Don't be discouraged," she added as we hurried to catch up to the others on the patrol, who had left for the camp moments ago.

"How'd you do?" asked Nightpaw as we caught up to them, his voice muffled by the two small fish hanging from his mouth,

"I didn't catch anything," I replied dismally.

"But you did make a lot of progress," Silverfoot meowed. I rolled my eyes as we continued through the entrance and into the camp. "So, Nightpaw," began Silverfoot, changing the subject, "you're going to become a warrior soon, right?"

"Oakstar said within the next quarter-moon," he said, his voice filled with excitement and his big, green eyes brightening at the topic.

"Fantastic!" exclaimed Silverfoot.

"That's great," I said, with slightly less enthusiasm, as everyone except me dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile. Sunfur stroked her apprentices back with pride.

"He'll be a wonderful warrior," she said.

"I'm sure he will," Darkclaw agreed.

"Well, Brookpaw and I should be off. I want to get in some more training before it gets too late," said Silverfoot.

"Not more hunting," I said despairingly.

"No, fighting," said Silverfoot, nudging me towards the entrance to the camp with her tail.

"Oh, good, I like that," I said, purring slightly.

"Silverfoot," called Oakstar from his den. "Can I have a word with you a moment?" he said, padding closer to us.

"Certainly, what's the matter?" asked Silverfoot, following him back towards his den. _What does he want to say to Silverfoot and not me? _I asked myself worriedly. _Does he think I'm not a good apprentice for some reason? I really do try my best, but I just can't seem to be able to hunt,_I thought.

After what seemed like moons of waiting, Silverfoot lumbered back tiredly. "What was that all about?" I asked as we exited the camp.

"He wanted to see what I thought about Nightpaw's hunting skills," said Silverfoot as we walked towards the field near the waterfall.

"So, nothing about me?" I confirmed.

"No, nothing about you," purred Silverfoot, flicking my ears with her tail. She slowly picked up speed, and soon enough, we were bounding across RiverClan territory towards the waterfall.

* * *

Wind was cutting through me like a knife. I was falling head-first into nothingness. I flailed my legs trying desperately to grab hold of something. Thunder boomed from above and lightning blinded me, worsening my already blurred vision. For the moment it was bright though, I saw something. I wasn't sure what it was at first, but when lightning cracked for the second time, I was able to make it out better. It was a dead cat. My heart started to race and I could hear the blood pulsing through my ears. Then suddenly, it was all over – but not for the better. I had plunged into ice-cold water. It stung my eyes, and my muscles stiffened. When lightning struck for the third time, I saw the cat again, this time with a large slice down its side. The water was turning red now, and I could hear voices. It felt as though the water was trying to swallow me into its depths. Lightning struck once more…

And my eyes shot open. I was lying in my nest. My pelt was soaked through and rain was pounding through the roof of the apprentices' den. _It was only a dream, _I repeated to myself. _Only a dream..._


	4. Chapter 3

I unsheathed my claws, sensing that something was wrong. I quietly peered out from behind the tree stump Silverfoot had motioned for me to hide behind moments ago. I opened my mouth to ask my mentor what was going on, but she swished her tail across my mouth and silenced me with a glare. I attempted to indiscreetly see what was going on lengths away that had both shocked and frightened Silverfoot, but, as hard as I tried, I still couldn't figure it out. We had been having a perfectly average training session when she hissed "Get down!" and dashed behind this stump where we now crouched.

Suddenly, I heard something – a paw step. Silverfoot motioned with her tail for me to follow her, and she began creeping back towards the camp. I followed her lead. We heard undergrowth rustling behind us, and Silverfoot quickened her pace. By the time we reached the camp, we were racing as fast as a river.

"I need to speak to Oakstar _immediately,_" Silverfoot mewed urgently to Sunfur, her icy-blue eyes filled anxiety. A look of a shock filled Sunfur's expression as she nodded and bounded towards Oakstar's den.

"Hello, Silverf..." began Oakstar, but his greeting was interrupted by my mentor.

"They've invaded our territory."

There was a second's pause, and then, "_What_? Who? How do you know this?" demanded Oakstar, worry flashing across his eyes.

"We were training near the waterfall when I spotted the ShadowClan deputy, Moonfoot, on _our_side of the waterfall, in the middle of _our_territory as if it was his den!" Silverfoot said.

"Was he alone?" asked Oakstar as he began pacing nervously. .

"I saw two others," answered Silverfoot, "but I sensed more from somehwhere out of my vision.".

"What did you do?" Oakstar questioned, his eyes narrowed as he fell deep into thought.

"We hid behind a tree stump, and when I thought it was safe, we made our way back here."

"Why would they be on RiverClan territory?" Oakstar wondered aloud. "We don't even border their territory!" He trashed his tail with anger and frustration."Why weren't they by the waterfall on WindClan territory? At least that would make sense."

"I don't know, but they've been there before. As we hid, I noticed that the entire area reeked of ShadowClan scent," Silverfoot told him.

"It simply doesn't make sense," Oakstar carried on.

"And, the odd thing is tha..." began Silverfoot, but Oakstar cut her off.

"How could the border patrols have not picked it up?" Oakstar asked himself.

"As I was saying, there was no..." she was cut off again.

"How could they be so _oblivious!_" Oakstar mewed, anger filling his tone.

"Oakstar, there was no trace of WindClan scent," Silverfoot blurted out, her voice frantic

"What?" he said, his tone changing from angry to panicked. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at my mentor.

"Not even a stale scent of WindClan," said Silverfoot, shaking her head.

"No, they couldn't have. Would they? Just like SkyClan was driven away..." Oakstar said, looking nervously down at his paws.

"We don't know anything for sure yet," Sunfur said, trying to stay calm. "We cannot jump to conclusions."

"You're right," began Oakstar. "But we will know soon – the gathering is in two nights, and let's all hope to StarClan that WindClan will arrive there, unharmed and safe. Until then," He continued, looking at Sunfur now, "I want three of RiverClan's strongest warriors to be guarding the camp at all times." He turned back to my mentor. "I still don't understand how none of my other warriors picked this up. Thank you very much, Silverfoot." Oakstar turned, and with a swish of his tail dismissed us from his den.

* * *

There was much chaos in the clearing the day of the gathering.

"Brookpaw? Brookpaw, come here!" yowled Silverfoot from the entrance of the camp, attempting to be heard over the bedlam. I made my way through a group of anxious warriors, moaning elders, and many play-fighting kits and apprentices until I finally reached Silverfoot.

"What is it?" I asked, quickly dodging out of the way of Skykit's lunge at his brother.

"Sunfur wanted me to tell you that you will not be joining the gathering this evening, but Oakstar wants you guarding the nursery with Berryfoot," Silverfoot told me. "He said to stay on guard until all of the warriors have safely returned to the camp and given you permission to rest."

"All right," I agreed. We padded towards the small clearing in between the warriors' den and apprentices' den where it was more quiet. "Who is going to the gathering anyway?" "Oakstar has decided to bring me, Nightpaw, Pebbleclaw, Heavystone, and Leafpaw. He's leaving Sunfur to manage the camp with you, Iceclaw, Berryfoot, Littlepaw, and Feathernose," she answered.

"That sounds fairly evenly divided," I said.

"I hope it will all work out," said Silverfoot solemnly, looking down at her paws and sighing.

"Don't worry, it will," I reassured my mentor. She stroked my back with her tail.

"I trust Oakstar - after all, he's seen more battles than any other leaders in the forest," she said, her tone brightening.

"He certainly has," I replied. We were silent for a moment.

"Silverfoot, we're getting ready to leave. Come to the entrance as soon as possible," called Heavystone anxiously.

"Stay alert," meowed Silverfoot. "And please be careful," she added, nudging my flank with her nose.

"I will," I said as she padded away towards the rest of the cats that were preparing to leave for the gathering. I watched as the patrol of warriors departed the camp, heading towards Fourtrees and the answer to why ShadowClan was on our territory.

"Brookpaw, it's time to begin guarding," called Berryfoot. I nodded, lumbered through the dark camp, and finally arrived at the nursery to begin the watch.


	5. Chapter 4

I didn't know what was going on. My shoulder was aching and the sound of yowling filled my ears. A mix of icy rain and small hail pounded down on me as I opened my eyes. A crack of lightning lit the air and a gargantuan boom of thunder rumbled soon after. I was quite sure I was in the nursery, but I wasn't positive - everything was in ruins.

"She's awake, Rockfur," whispered my mother, Feathernose, and Rockfur hurried over. I tried to get up, but he gently pushed me back down with his paw.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Shh!" he hissed. "Last night at the gathering, WindClan and ShadowClan did not arrive, but the ShadowClan deputy did," he paused for a moment, then continued, "He said that ShadowClan had taken over WindClan and their territory, and if we were smart, we would surrender without a fight. He quickly departed, and we hurried back to camp. But on the way back, the gathering patrol got attacked by ShadowClan, and, needless to say, the battle quickly moved into the camp. They've been fighting since. Nobody has been killed, but many have been seriously injured, and if we don't get help soon, ShadowClan will win."

"I can go to ThunderClan," I meowed. "I can ask them for help."

"You're injured. You can't go," said my mother, panic and fear entering her deep-yellow

"I'm fine," I insisted. "Besides, it's not like I'm helping the clan in any other way right now, and we need the rest of the warriors to stay fighting."

"She's right," Rockfur said to my mother. "Stand up and make sure you can walk okay, Brookpaw." I stood and padded around the nursery, veering around the other injured cats, the kits, and their mothers. Rockfur continued, "Does it hurt when you walk on it?"

"A little, but it's definitely bearable," I replied.

"How are you getting out of the camp?" asked my mother, desperately trying to think of a plausible reason to keep me from leaving.

"I can sneak out through the back like I did when I was a kit," I said, my whiskers turning up slightly despite the severity of the situation.

Feathernose paused looking at Rockfur for support, but he shook his head at her. "Please be careful," she whispered, nudging my flank with her nose. I nodded. Rockfur quietly made his way to the entrance of the nursery.

"I'll tell you when it's clear to sneak out," he said. _I'm going now? _I thought to myself. _But I'm completely unprepared - what will I do? What will I say? Why am I doing this..._ My nerves were getting to me. I looked around at the kits, so innocent. They had no idea how serious this was. I looked at their mothers - I saw fear in their eyes. They, on the other hand, knew exactly what was going on and what it could mean . I then looked at all the injured ThunderClan warriors that were risking their lives to save the clan. Lastly, I turned my gaze to my own mother. I saw a deeper fear in her than I saw in any of the other queens. But she was staying strong. _I'm doing it for my clan, _I answered myself, _Because if I don't, there could be no such thing as ThunderClan by dawn. I have to do this._ I joined Rockfur at the entrance to the nursery and peered out into the clearing. Nightpaw was was double teamed by two ShadowClan apprentices, Sunfur was defending herself from Moonfoot and a stocky WindClan warrior, and my father Iceclaw was fighting two warriors. I shook my head in disbelief. _What if I don't get there in time? What if by the time I get back, it's all... over, _I thought, continuing to watch the unfair battle.

"Quickly, go!" hissed Rockfur, flicking me with his tail.

"Be careful," my mother meowed for the final time. I nodded once more and began creeping along the wall of the nursery, trying to conceal myself from the many ShadowClan and WindClan warriors. I turned to the back of the nursery, crouched underneath the many ferns at the edge of the camp, and began wading through the shallow, calm part of the river towards sunning rocks and ThunderClan territory.

* * *

"Who's there?" hissed a low voice from the end of the narrow tunnel entrance into ThunderClan camp.

"Brookpaw, from RiverClan," I said, continuing to make my way down the tunnel. I heard a small sigh of relief.

"Are you alone or with others?" he asked.

"I'm alone," I said, finally reaching the warrior.

"What happened to your shoulder?" he questioned me, noticing my major limp and the dried blood on my front shoulder.

"ShadowClan has invaded our camp. We need your help," I said, my tone desperate and despairing. His eyes narrowed sinisterly and there was a pause before he answered.

"Follow me," he said, hurrying through the camp into what I assumed was Rainstar's den.

"Rainstar, wake up," meowed the warrior softly. Rainstar's eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet.

"What is it?" he said, his voice shaking and panic entering his auburn eyes.

"RiverClan needs our help. ShadowClan has invaded their camp," said the warrior. Rainstar shot a glance at me and then looked back at the warrior.

"How do we know ShadowClan isn't going to attack us as well?" said Rainstar.

"We don't know anything, except that if you do not help us, RiverClan will have to surrender to ShadowClan too," I intervened. I saw the ThunderClan leader look at my injured shoulder.

"Graytail, lead the apprentice to Darkpool's den - she's the medicine cat," said Rainstar. "I'll organize a patrol." Graytail nodded in understanding.

"Thank you so much," I said, bowing my head appreciatively.

"I just hope that if ThunderClan ever needs help, you will be there for us," said Rainstar sternly, motioning for us to leave with his tail. I followed Graytail out of the den and through the camp. I heard Rainstar gathering the warriors behind me as we entered the small medicine den. Before I could see into the den, I heard Graytail gasp. He was blocking my view, but, noticing that my paws were suddenly wet, I saw the blood soaking the floor. Graytail moved to the side, and I saw Darkpool - a long gash in his side and throat. He was dead.

* * *

"We need to unite with RiverClan. That's the only way we'll be able to defeat ShadowClan," Graytail meowed to Rainstar.

Rainstar nodded. "Stormpelt, you'll stay here with Blackstripe, Smallpaw, Jayfoot, and Crowpaw. The rest of the warriors and apprentices will come with me. We must depart immediately." He trotted to the entrance of the camp, his patrol of warriors and apprentices at his heels. "Stormpelt, you're in charge. Stay alert at all times," he said. "And be careful." With that, he turned and galloped out of the camp and through the forest towards RiverClan territory. I struggled to keep up, but anytime I fell behind, I thought of all of my clanmates fighting a nearly futile battle back in the camp. None of them gave up, so neither could I. I pushed up a large slope and continued around a pile of smashed boulders. The patrol slowed as we neared the river - the ThunderClan warriors were nervous to cross. I glanced out from behind Graytail to see Rainstar wading carefully through the river, his legs shaking. Slowly, the rest of the patrol followed their leader and waded through the river. Rainstar stopped at the opposite bank, waiting for the rest of the cats to catch up to him.

"Brookpaw," he meowed quietly, "you show us the way to the entrance, and then I'll lead you all in," said Rainstar.

"All right," I responded nervously, beginning around the edge of the camp towards the entrance. My heart started racing and blood pounded through my ears as I heard the yowls and cries of my clan mates behind the wall of reeds and willow trees. I silently motioned my tail towards the small break in the bulwark where we'd enter the camp. Rainstar padded to the front of the patrol. He flicked his tail, preparing us to enter, then sped into the camp. What I saw was much worse than I remembered - blood was splattered all across the sandy ground, and the warriors' and apprentices' dens were ripped to shreds. My thoughts were interrupted by a large ShadowClan apprentice bowling me over and striking my belly with his hind legs. I quickly unsheathed my claws - realizing I should have done that quite some time ago - and struck the side of his face. His body went slightly limp, but he was still too heavy for me to counter-roll. I heard him growl and he shot off of me. At first I couldn't figure out why, but then I saw my father clawing the apprentice's back.

"Get back to the nursery," he hissed. I obeyed and sprinted around the edge of the camp, trying to stay hidden, and back into the nursery. My mother sighed and rushed over to me.

"I'm so glad you're all right," she said, pressing her cheek against mine. "I was so worried."


End file.
